Broadcasting video and/or audio content originating from a mobile device has many challenges. For example, cellular and Wi-Fi networks are not always and continuously reliable. Most applications and devices that record and/or stream media files use standard protocols, which result in capturing continuous streams of data. When a mobile device attempts to broadcast or transmit video and/or audio files, which are large and require long transmit times, network connection problems can result in failed streams, unacceptable latency, and interrupted user experience.
Because the media files captured by mobile device are large, the file size and bandwidth of the streamed media file are subject to resolution quality and recorded length. For example, a two minute video at a 720p resolution can absorb about 250 MB of space and a thirty minute video at a 480p resolution can absorb about 3 GB of space.